A Ray of Hope
by Porcelain Destiny
Summary: A new XMen means a new romance for Logan? Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

"Is this the place?" Logan asked. The car pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion.

"It's bigger than school," Kitty said. Storm cut the engine and climbed out of the car. "I wanna knock." Kitty lifted the intricate brass knocker and hit it twice. An elderly man in a coat and tie answered the door.

"Uh, we were looking for Victoria Hollins," Storm said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry but I believe Victoria Hollins doesn't live here anymore."

"Well is there any other Hollins I could speak to?" she asked. "Raye?"

"It's alright Malcolm!" a voice echoed in the cathedral ceiling. Malcolm moved aside and opened the door wide.

"Where shall I seat them miss?" he called.

"The parlor will do. Reserve my chair please."

"As you wish. May I take your coat miss?" he asked. Kitty giggled and shrugged her coat off. "Madam?" Storm took hers off and handed it to him. "Sir?"

"I'm good," Logan said gruffly. He took out a cigar and chewed the end thoughtfully.

"Right this way, please," Malcolm said.

"Malcolm! Could you come here? I can't open these pickles for the life of me!"

"Yes miss. Make yourselves comfortable. She'll be with you in a moment."

"Wow," Kitty whispered. She gazed up at a gigantic portrait of a young girl with caramel skin and long dark, curly brown hair. She was wearing a turquoise gown. A silver set of wings on a chain hung around her neck. Her eyes were green and fiery. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," someone said. Logan immediately stood and turned to face the window. A girl, her face hidden in shadow, disappeared into the darkest corner of the room. Her perfect legs appeared crossed from the shadows, indicating that she was seated. Malcolm entered the room and placed a serving tray full of food on the coffee table between them, pickles included.

"Welcome," the girl, no older than Kitty said. "How may I be of service?" A flash of white teeth, a flick of manicured hands.

"Well, I'm Storm, this is Logan and Kitty. We were wondering if you would be interested in attending our school. It's for gifted students, particularly those who carry the X-gene somewhere in their family."

"Oh that's right, you're that place in Westchester, aren't you? X-Men right? Quite a show you put on yesterday. Bravo." She clapped slowly. Then, she laughed. It was warm and deep. Kitty suddenly felt relaxed, calm.

"I understand the X-gene is dominant in your family."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't think my attendance is possible. And Malcolm is one hell of a teacher." She laughed again.

"We, we were also interested in negotiating some form of payment for the destruction of your building. You had some offices located there," Storm said. Raye's left hand appeared from the shadows.

"I'm sure our insurance covers giant robots," she teased. Kitty couldn't help but laugh. Logan shot her a glance and she stopped. "Now I have some items to attend to if you'll excuse me," she said, politely. She left the room. "Malcolm would you mind showing our guests out?"

"Yes, miss. Right this way," he said. He opened the door. "Anything else, miss?" he asked, after they left.

"I like them Malcolm. Do you think they know?"

"I doubt it, miss. But I think you should reconsider their offer," he said.

"Malcolm, you can't be serious! Don't worry about that," she said. She took the aluminum foil from him and covered the pan. "What's today?"

"September the 20th," Malcolm replied.

"I think I want to throw a Halloween party. No, a masquerade! Could you call Louis and have him fit me a dress?"

"Yes, miss. And may I suggest you invite your new friends?"

"Of course, the whole school! Yes, I'll need a new mask and gloves too."

"She was nice…I guess," Kitty said in the car.

"Who are you kidding? She was nuts!" Storm said.

"Something wasn't right," Logan said quietly. "She smelled…different."

"Like mothballs or something?" Kitty asked.

"No, like a secret. She smelled like she was hiding something."

"She sat in shadow the whole time. I hadn't even noticed how dark it was until she showed up."

"Well, we tried. I have a feeling she'll be back," Storm said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

"Miss? Miss Raye," Malcolm whispered. Raye jumped, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. He took a handkerchief and gently wiped her forehead. She whimpered, jumping again. "Miss Raye." He ripped the covers from her bed and placed is hands on her shoulders. He shook her. She sat up and looked around wildly. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed, relaxing at the sight of him.

"Malcolm," she said around the lump in her throat. "Malcolm." He pulled her into a hug as the tears began to fall. "I killed them. I did it."

"No, I will tell you again, miss. I watched your parents sacrifice themselves for you. I saw their wounds. This is the only way they would've wanted it. A sacrifice they were willing to make," he said.

"I killed them," she whispered, pulling away. She wiped her eyes. "Why did you wake me?"

"The police chief telephoned," he began. She nodded, disappearing from the room. "Will you be back for breakfast?" he called.

"Long before!" she called back.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" someone whispered. The man turned around, the tip of his gun searching wildly in the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"Me, the boogeyman, a nightmare, a mask, I'm whoever you fear," she breathed. The man desperately fired two shots into the dark. "Miss me, miss me, now you have to kiss me!" Suddenly the gun fell from his hand. The purse he held dangled from a fire escape. She reached forward, grabbing the thief. He shrieked. The masked person walked from the shadows, the purse on her arm. She passed the sobbing old woman and handed it to her.

"You're a hero," the woman whispered.

"Hey, we got trouble downtown," a policeman pulled up next to them.

"lead the way," the person said. She stepped onto her hover board, flying just above the police car.

"Someone's broken into the bank. They didn't touch anything except for one computer," the policeman said, leaning out the window.

"What was in the computer?" the woman asked. The policeman noticed her voice was deep and monotone, probably fake even.

"The key to the city. A chip that holds all the important codes, by-laws, security and emergency procedures," the policeman said. When the woman said nothing, he turned around. She was gone.

Raye could feel the person, running. They were stocky with a thick neck. Her throat suddenly burned. She was absorbing their power. She coughed. Flames licked out of her open mouth. She cringed and pushed her glider forward. She hovered just above the person. The computer was a few blocks back, abandoned, with the chip missing.

"Not so fast," she muttered. She leapt from her glider and tackled the man to the ground. The person groaned and immediately punched her. She held on, thinking about her father. Her muscles bulged and she lifted them from the ground. Suddenly, two bullets ripped through her shoulder. She screamed and dropped the person, staggering away.

"You're nothing but a slave to them. I am the messenger of God!" the man hissed, firing another shot.

"I am their savior," she muttered. She felt the bullet lodge deep in her thigh. The person belched. Fire scorched her face. She screamed and ran, covering her face. A few raindrops hit her burning skin. She jumped onto her glider.

"Malcolm," she cried. She slumped over on her board, drifting gently over a rooftop. She rolled off, landing painfully on her back.

"Yes miss? I'm tracking you now," he said.

"So much fire, so much heat," she muttered. "So much fire, so much heat…"

"Hold on, Miss Raye. I'm coming," Malcolm said. "I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

"The flowers are much appreciated. Yes, I understand. Hold on, someone's at the door. Ok, bye," Malcolm said into the receiver. He glanced at Raye before answering the door. "Yes?" he droned.

"Hello Malcolm," Storm said.

"Miss Storm! Miss Hollins has fallen ill. Would you like me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Oh, I was hoping to see her. I may be able to help. Please?"

"I guess it's alright. Have you brought any others?" Storm shook her head. Malcolm stepped to the side to let her in. He led her up the winding staircase and into the grand entrance of Raye's room. "One moment," he said. He disappeared into the room and returned in a few moments.

"What happened?" Storm said, slowly approaching the bed.

"I don't know if I can disclose that miss," he said. "Would you like anything?"

"Some scissors and boiling water," she said. She carefully lifted the blankets once Malcolm had left. "Oh my god," she whispered. A large gash bled on her thigh. She could see the bullet inside the cut. She tugged her shirt. A blood-soaked bandage showed on her shoulder. She carefully peeled it away.

"Miss Storm," Malcolm said, startling her.

"Malcolm, you've got to get the bullet out. She'll die," she said, panicked.

"She was in too much trauma for that to be possible," he began.

"She's not now. Give me the scissors," she said with a smile.

"Yes miss," Malcolm sighed. He left and returned with towels. Storm took the scissors and gingerly picked the bullet out. Raye screamed.

"Fire, Malcolm! Too much! So much fire!" she shouted. Malcolm went over and separated the curtain. He blocked Storm's view of her as he comforted her. It suddenly dawned on her that she had never seen Raye's face. There was a reason they covered it too. There had to be.

"I have to get the other ones out," she said grimly. Malcolm nodded and squeezed Raye's shoulders as she screamed again.

Raye opened her eyes, pain pulsing through her body. Everything was sore. She looked at the bouqets around the room. She knew they were all from her staff. She glanced out of one of the large bay windows. The ferrier was crossing the lawn to the stables. Thinking of him made her throat burn. He was stocky with a thick neck and fat hands. Suddenly, visions of the night before flashed across her mind. He was the one responsible for this! The one who had done this to her!

"Good morning, miss. I hope scrambled eggs will satisfy you this morning," he said, pushing a cart. He revealed the eggs on a silver platter. "What's wrong miss?"

"What happened? The curtains drawn, someone's here," she said. Suddenly, Storm stood in the doorway, holding a glass and a pill box.

"I hope I'm not intruding," she said. Raye felt the memory of Storm's power in her senses. She could control the weather. Raye felt the clouds gather outside as she willed it to rain. "Oh my god!" Storm said. She could see two white pupils behind the veil.

"Malcolm, could you excuse us? Thanks for the food, I'm starved," Raye said in a pleasant voice. Malcolm nodded.

"Remember how much she's done," he said in French before departing.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you. I've fallen ill," Raye began.

"I know all about what happened," Storm said flatly. She cleared the storm outside.

"And what happened?" Raye asked quizzically.

"You were shot. Some radical politicians or something. When we removed the bullets, the wounds closed immediately. Is that what your power is?" Raye shook her head. "Well, I brought you some painkiller. Malcolm is really nervous for you."

"He's my best friend. Of course he was nervous. I love Malcolm and he loves me," she replied sharply. Storm nodded, playing with the pillbox in her hand. "I'm sorry Storm, I truly am. Malcolm has been there since the beginning. I could use that," she whispered. Storm brought over the pillbox and handed her the glass. Raye carefully took it with her left hand.

"That's a beautiful ring," Storm said.

"It was my mother's."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They were killed in a fire. There still is no culprit, only that it wasn't an accident," Raye muttered.

"I'm so sorry. Here, why don't you eat? Your eggs are probably getting cold."

"I'm not hungry anymore. I think I want to go riding. Would you like to join me? Yes, I insist. It would be fun! Please? Malcolm can't because of his back and it does get terribly lonely," she said.

"Alright! Only for an hour or two. I should call the school. Get dressed. I'll wait downstairs."

"Malcolm, my wrist will show, I can't wear this coat," Raye hissed.

"You must miss. You'll catch you death and the animals won't wait a moment longer," he whispered back. He handed her the reins.

"Are you ready? Race ya to the tree!" Storm yelled. Her horse took off. Raye swore and pushed her horse into a run.

"Wait! I don't think this is a good idea! They were just shawed," Raye shouted.

"Loosen up! Live a little!" Storm shouted back. Raye kicked her horse again, surging past Storm. The wind picked up as she rose off the horse's back.

"Whoa!" she shouted. Her horse slowed. Her hat flew from her head. She shrieked. "Could you get that Storm? I don't think I can remount with my leg," she said shrilly. She swallowed nervously as her horse walked circles in anticipation. She thought of Malcolm and quieted the animal.

"Here you go!" Storm said. Raye covered her face with her gloved hand. Her wrist was tickled by the chilly autumn air.

"Oh shoot!" she said.

"Ouch, did you hurt your wrist? Let me see," Storm said. Raye squeaked a no and took her veiled hat back. "Come on, if you did it last night, it could be infected. Let me see!" Storm said. Raye shook her head and fiddled with her hat. The reins fell. The horse began to trot forward. As Raye struggled to reach the reins, her hat flew off and her glove caught in the saddle. She cursed under her breath and stopped the horse. She dismounted and scrambled to get her hat. Storm bent and passed her the glove.

"Raye," she said. She caught her right hand and felt the charred flesh. Raye tried to pull away but Storm held her. Suddenly, Raye felt that familiar tingle of a nearby mutant. Storm's eyes flashed yellow. Raye looked down at her trapped hand and watched dark blue scales scatter across her skin. Then, the destroyed flesh melted away and was changed into clean, perfect caramel skin.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered breathlessly. Suddenly, Storm morphed into a woman with fiery orange hair and dark blue skin. The same scales that had traced over Raye's wrist covered her entire body. Raye struggled to free her wrist.

"Night, night, princess," the woman hissed. She drove a long needle deep into Raye's forearm. She cried out and struggled to free herself but it was no use. She slumped forward into the woman's arms as her eyelids grew heavy.


	4. Chapter 4: A Sacrifice

"Keep her still now, I think she's coming around," someone said in the distance. Raye slowly opened her eyes. An old man was standing above her. She felt a shudder of power. Panicking, she forced three metal claws out of her knuckles. That was one of Logan's powers. "Now, now," the old man said. She felt a strange tugging. She forced the claws back in.

"I'm sorry for the brutal way you arrived here but we like to keep our privacy. You of all people know about secrets," he said. "I am Magneto and I understand your slave name is Raye."

"It's not a slave name," she said. "But I've heard all about your Brotherhood of Mutants and I'm not interested," she said flatly. She searched through her memory to find some power that could be useful but nothing came to mind. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She lifted the blanket covering her and looked down. She was wearing a nightgown that barely stretched to her mid-thigh.

"I'm sorry to say that you are interested, whether you like it or not. Now, I am aware you found the computer we abandoned two days ago. Do you know what that computer contained?"

"Some stupid city files. What does that have to do with--?" she trailed off. "You knew that was me?"

"Of course we did my dear!" he chuckled. "But those stupid city files also contained very important information. The location of certain files at the FDA and Worthington labs."

"Worthington labs, where the cure was made?"

"Yes, that Worthington labs. Anyway, the FDA has created a strain of a virus and do you know who that virus affects?"

"Mutants," Raye concluded. "And you want to test it on me, don't you?"

"What a smart girl! And do you know why?" the old man said.

"Because of my power," she whispered, fear finally setting in.

"And? There's more my pretty little heiress." The woman came over and strapped her arms down. She swabbed a tiny area on the crook of her elbow.

"I'm rich."

"Yes! They will pay to have the cure for you and once they have that, Mystique will slip in and steal it, protecting the brethren from their doom," he said.

"I'll die even if they did get a cure. I would be the first. And once the CDC figures out that it was their virus that killed me, they'll release it on everyone to cover up the slip. It'll be a pandemic," Raye muttered. Magneto faltered. He approached her slowly.

"You are a smart child. It is remarkable how someone who suffered so much can still harness a love for humans," he said, his eyes darting between hers. He began pacing a few feet away. "My parents were taken from me when I was just about your age. I know what it's like to be branded a freak, a menace, a mutant."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Raye asked through gritted teeth.

"I am, my dear. I tried to understand their hatred but m own was sparked. And then brothers like you and X-Men come along to protect them. You fight the history and tradition of the universe. We are dominate."

"And killing us will help?"

"You are a sacrifice we must make. With the cure to the virus, the mutant race will be unstoppable. You see, once you die and the cure is found, there is nothing left to slow our natural progression. Luckily, we've got some technological friends to reprogram sentinels." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fire-breather, her Ferrier. That was their inside man, the person who knew when to get her and how. "Thank you so much for all your help in this, Raye," he whispered, leaning close again. The woman stuck her arm. A chill swept over her as darkness crept into the corner of her eyes.

"Release her. She can't be tracked, go on," Magneto whispered. "I'm sorry this had to happen. I truly am," he whispered in her ear. That was the last thing she heard.

"Put her down, gently now. Steven, hurry! She doesn't look like she'll make it through the night," a woman whispered. "Fix her head." The blood rushed to Raye's ears as she awoke in agony. She kept her eyes closed, too afraid to open them.

"Why don't we just take her to the hospital Clarisse?"

"No, the hospital's an hour away. We should do what we can here," she replied. Raye discreetly felt her side under the blanket. Dried blood covered a blister on her abdomen.

"Stitch her up. Did you see that cut on her side?"

"With what?"

"Your fishing kit!" Raye strained to catch more of their conversation but she soon slipped into unconsciousness.

"Steven, she's waking up. Get the aspirin! Hurry!" Clarisse hissed. Raye let her head roll. She remembered them talking about her blister. She moaned despite herself. "Hush now baby. We're here, everything's okay."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Raye groaned.

"You're in New Jersey, just across the Hudson. Do you remember us at all?"

"No, should I?"

"You were speaking to us when we found you. I'm Clarisse and this is my husband Steven," Clarisse said.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, really. You were talking about fire and your parents or something."

"I have to get out of here," Raye said. She sat up slowly, screaming in pain. She slumped back onto the couch. She focused on Steven.

"You've got a nasty slice in your side. I stitched it up for you."

"Thanks, where's my ring? It was my mother's, I need it back."

"Here, it's right here," Clarisse said timidly. She slipped it back onto Raye's finger. Suddenly, Raye vomited. She had never felt so sick. She thought of Logan but nothing happened. She couldn't heal herself. She screamed an agony as another blister oozed open on her arm.

"I think we should go to the hospital now," Steven whispered. Raye swallowed nervously. Her power didn't work. She really was going to die. The, Magneto's words echoed in her head. No, they would find a cure. They had to.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mask is Lifted

"Malcolm!" Raye rasped. Her friend came over and grasped her hand.

"Miss, we were so worried about you. What happened?"

"I can't remember Malcolm. I killed them, I did it. I killed them all," she whispered.

"No, miss. You didn't. You're sick but you'll be alright. I promise you that."

"Take my ring, I'll be back for it." The paramedics rushed into the room, pushing Malcolm into the hall.

"What year is it?"

"2000…2003."

"What's your name?"

"Raye."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"She's dillusional. Can I get 10 cc of morphine? We've got to clean these cuts. Can someone speak to the guardian?" a doctor yelled. Malcolm found himself face to face with two nurses in their mid-twenties.

"Sir, can you tell us anything about what happened?" one with blue eyes asked. She smiled politely. Malcolm fiddled with the ring in his hand.

"She was riding two days ago and completely disappeared. I telephoned the police but they said it was 48 hours before someone was considered missing. Then I got a call on a cell phone that she was coming here," he said.

"Who called you?" the brunette asked.

"It was Miss Raye but it wasn't her phone."

"Do you know what could have led to her confusion?" blue eyes asked.

"2003 is the year her parents passed away. She was twelve. Something horrific if she is thinking of them. We are willing to pay anything for her care. Please understand that," Malcolm said. The nurses left, nodding. "Hold on, miss. My Raye of hope cannot be extinguished within the final hour." He muttered a prayer in Latin and shuffled off to the waiting room.

"Malcolm, how are you? How is she? We came as soon as we heard," Storm said. "This is Dr. Hank McCoy, he's a specialist in mutant affairs. Hank, this is Malcolm," she said. Malcolm stood. Storm pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

"Miss Raye is strong. She's in recovery now. I'm sure my waiting hour is up," he said, glancing at his watch. "Yes. They gave me an hour to rest before I saw her again. Let's go," he said. He walked swiftly from the room. Storm and Hank trailed behind.

"Malcolm, what exactly happened?" Hank asked.

"Miss Raye claimed some woman with blue skin kidnapped her. She's only been able to put bits and pieces together. The medicine makes her groggy and disoriented."

"Mystique," Storm and Hank said together. "Has anyone visited recently? Someone close to you maybe," Storm asked.

"You did, Miss Storm. You were in the mansion no less than…it was that Mystique wasn't it?" Hank nodded.

"She's a violent, shapeshifting mutant. She probably disguised herself as Storm to get her away from you," Hank explained. They turned into a room. The curtains were drawn and the lights were dimmed.

"Oh my gosh," Storm whispered. The charred, damaged skin on Raye's face and arm was visible. Malcolm noticed and immediately moved to cover her hand.

"From the fire?" Storm asked. She realized this was the reason she hid in the shadow. Malcolm nodded.

"Is that the only injury she received?"

"Yes and the emotional baggage to go along with it. Anyway, you can attempt to wake her if you wish," he said.

"Malcolm," Raye whispered. "Malcolm, I killed them. They're dead and it's my fault. I killed them, Malcolm," she muttered. Malcolm perched himself on the edge of the bed and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Miss, I will tell you until I'm hoarse, and then I will tell you again. You did nothing. They loved you very much," he said. She reached up to hug him. Storm shielded her eyes from a blister on Raye's left arm. "You've got some visitors."

"Hi Raye. This is Hank, he's a doctor in mutants. How are you feeling?"

"Could be better. I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she muttered as Malcolm moved the bed up. "Nice to meet you Hank." She groaned as she absorbed his power. Blue hair and skin moved swiftly across her face before disappearing.

"Do you remember anything? Malcolm told us about Mystique, the blue woman," Hank said quietly. Raye closed her eyes.

"I can try…to show you," she whispered. She shifted into the blue woman before quickly becoming Magneto.

"Magneto. Is he the one who made you sick?"  
"Yes. He was saying something about the CDC and curing me,"

she said, shifting back into herself. "I don't remember what happened next but I woke up with some old couple. Then I was here. The couple said something about Jersey so I guess that's where I was."

"The cure wouldn't do all that to her. I don't know what it could be. Hank can join your team of doctors if you want," Storm said.

"That'd b great," she whispered, smiling. A nurse came in.

"Miss, there's someone else here to see. Would you like them to come in?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. Suddenly, Logan stepped into the room. Her blisters worked rapidly to heal but nothing helped.

"Logan, what are you doing here? Who's with the kids?" Hank asked.

"I was hoping you'd leave," Logan said.

"Great scot!" Hank cried. He dashed out of the room and down the steps.

"What's wrong Logan?"

"Nothing, I thought maybe I should go to see my friend. How you feelin' kid?" he asked Raye.

"I've been better," she whispered. She coughed. Logan pulled up a chair and sat down. Malcolm waved to Raye and left the room.

"You know, Magneto screwed me up pretty bad," he whispered. "But he's my determination."

"Why are you here Logan?" she asked. She opened her eyes. "I know it wasn't to see me."

"Alright, ya caught me," he chuckled. "I wanted to know what was going on. No one at that damn school talks to me anymore!" he said flustered. She laughed softly.

"Mystique kidnapped me and gave me a virus. They told me what they planned to do," she whispered. "I didn't tell Malcolm or Storm because I was tricked before, why not again?"

"It's the same way. But why tell me?"

"The reason you said. When I absorbed your power, I got a fragment of your memories. You world is dark. So is mine. I want to light it up," Raye said. Logan nodded and listened to her tell her story.

"You mustn't say a word. If I die, I don't want Malcolm to feel any vengeance. Promise me," she whispered. Logan reached over and grasped her hand.

"Ya know, kid, you ain't so bad. When I first met you, I knew there was something different. I promise, kid," he whispered. She smiled and snuggled into bed.

"Go to bed, you need your rest," he muttered.

"Oh and Logan?"

"Yea?" he turned in the doorway.

"The name's Raye."

"Right. Malcolm, take care of her," he muttered as he past him in the hall. Malcolm nodded and walked back into the room to care for Raye.


	6. Chapter 6: A Ray of Hope

"It's been almost a month, hasn't it? Have her doctors made any headway?" Storm asked Hank on a particularly ugly morning. The gray skies put her in a terrible mood. Hank felt it too.

"Yes, they've found the antibodies that will destroy her. And it hasn't been a month; two weeks," he said, sipping his coffee. "She's supposed to be getting treated today," he said. Storm squinted at him in frustration.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked. She held up a hand and looked away. "Never mind. Where's Logan?"

"Right here. Something's going on downtown; Warren's glued to the TV," he said nonchalantly. He grabbed a Coke out of the refrigerator.

"Soda this early?" Storm whined.

"Yea, duh. It's 9:00," he said gruffly and disappeared again. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Storm!" Bobby yelled. He skidded into the kitchen in his pajamas. "There's sentinel downtown! We gotta go!" he said breathlessly. Hank gulped down his coffee and followed him.

"Downtown New York is being…yes _attacked_ by the lastest in mutant-hunting technology. It appears to be attacking _humans. _If you're headed to work, you may want to take the subway," smiled the reporter. "Now to Vanessa live at the scene. Vanessa." A petite picture-perfect, woman wearing bulky ear muffs began speaking. The robot could be seen in the background.

"We gotta do something," Bobby began.

"Go get Logan, wake up Kitty and Paul. Rogue is downstairs, go," Storm said, peeling her eyes from the horrific scene.

"This is some shit," Bobby muttered. Logan appeared behind him.

"It's happening, just like she said," he muttered. He tried to hide his astonishment.

"What's happening?" Hank questioned.

"Everything. She was right," he whispered. "Let's go."

"Malcolm, get my mask. We've got to go," Raye whispered. She sat up with a groan. The blisters that had appeared all over her body had scabbed but they still ached.

"Miss, are you sure you're strong enough?" he asked. He turned the news station off just as the robot plowed through a skyscraper. He helped her out of bed and draped a jacket around her shoulders.

"I have to be. There's not much time. We have to hurry," she said wincing.

"Yes miss," Malcolm sighed. He ran into the hallway. A few moments later, a bright-eyed nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"It's great to hear of your discharge," she winked. Raye climbed into the chair and they quickly left.

"Hey you! I told you so doesn't quite fit, does it?" she yelled. Logan dangled from a building, struggling to pull himself into the open window. The sentinel was swinging at the lower offices of the building and people were flying out.

"Nah, I don't think it does. Maybe a little help, or would you like a hand?" he shouted. She laughed behind her mask and pulled him onto her hover board. She kicked it forward.

"Have you ever seen helicopter blades up close?" Raye asked.

"Yea."

"Let's shred him," she said. He knew she was smiling behind her mask. They leapt off her board and pulled out their claws. They landed on the robot and pushed off, shooting down at the ground. They drove their claws into the metal and ripped through it; sparks flew. They landed on the ground in a squat.

"He's still going. I'm surprised Magneto's not here!"

"He wouldn't bother, he thinks I'm dead!" Suddenly Raye was snatched into the air just as a foot stomped down. She screamed, then shuttered as she absorbed the person's power.

"Rip my vest!" she yelled. There was a horrible pressure on her back. "Put me down!" Tears of pain blinded her as the person put her down. She ripped her vest off and groaned. Large, feathery white wings flapped free. She looked up and saw the person. It was a man in black pants; they matched Logan's. He was one of the X-Men. She searched for Logan.

"Storm! Lightning! Do it now!" she yelled. Storm nodded and flew up into the air. Raye worked to meet her power, using her new wings to fly up to Storm. Lightning filled the already dark sky. The robot faltered. Raye surveyed the situation below a moment. A man made of aluminum was holding a little girl. She swooped down and shoved him out of the way as the sentinel swung one of its enormous arm. The little girl screamed.

"Hey kid! You alright?" Logan shouted. He ran over to Raye. She pulled herself from the concrete wall and nodded at him. She winced as her wings straightened themselves out. "I see you've met Warren. That's Colossus, Rogue and Iceman." Raye shuttered and dropped to her knees as she solidified and took on Colossus' power. He was the aluminum man. Then she fell over and lay at Logan's feet. "Hey, hey," he said. He rolled her over as she convulsed.

"I'm cold," she whispered. She grasped his hand tightly. Ice crystals formed on his knuckles. She stopped convulsing.

"Watch out!" Rogue screamed. Kitty grabbed Logan and Raye. The sentinel's foot passed over them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yea, we're fine. But she's not. Someone get Storm and Warren. We gotta pull out. It's too intense," Logan said.

"Hell no! Teamwork is what we need! Storm can keep doing what she's doing. Colossus and Logan can work on the upper body and Kitty and Rogue can do the lower body. I'll work in between, if Kitty can get me up there. Where's Warren?" Bobby asked. Kitty pointed upwards. Warren was swooping down towards them.

"What's going on?"

"Teamwork. You gotta get Logan and Colossus up there," Bobby said, pointing. Warren nodded and snatched Paul.

"Hi, I'm Iceman. We don't have much time and I know you're hurt but do you think you can get up there and into the head and reprogram it. I don't really like them hunting us but I'd rather have that than this," he said to Raye. She nodded and struggled to stand. She flew upwards, carrying Logan. She dropped him on the sentinel's shoulder and continued to the head. She passed through it, using Kitty's power.

"Shoot! I can't do this!" she hissed. She thought about the fire-breathing mutant. He was their computer hacker. She pulled the wires and unplugged circuits. The sentinel made a swooshing noise and began to shut down. She could hear the shouts of the people outside. Suddenly it turned back on, swinging and stomping around. The earth shook around her, making her dizzy. She passed back through the metal and watched the sentinel swing at Storm and Warren. Raye flew out to them.

"Get out of here! I'll do it! This is my battle!" she shouted.

"It's no one's battle! You can't do it alone!" Storm yelled back. Raye flew straight at the sentinel, claws out. She ripped through the metal, cutting a hole in the chest, big enough for her to fly through. The robot made another swooshing noise as the computers and technologies operating it shut down. Raye swooped down and staggered forward. She did it. She did it alone. She was so tired. Malcolm would not be happy with her if she slept all day. But that thought sounded so good.

"Look out!" someone shouted. A person nearby was pointing upwards at the sky. Raye turned around, her wings drooping, and looked as the gray sky was hidden from view. Her molecules were buzzing with power. Suddenly, a thousand screams filled her ears. The sentinel toppled onto her with an earth-shattering blow. Everyone slowly approached the destroyed robot, muttering to themselves. Storm and Warren flew down to her. The rest of the group joined them in trying to free her. But it was no use.

"Raye," Logan whispered. Storm and Kitty let out sobs. Logan yelled and hit the robot, denting the metal. He felt tears pushing his own eyes. She _was right. It had been her battle…and she lost. She died for us,_ he thought. Colossus gave one final push and managed to move the robot. Logan reached in and freed Raye's body. He dropped to his knees and held her, a tear streaking down his cheek. "Raye," he whispered into her hair. Suddenly there was a blinding white light. The crowd backed up as Raye's body began to light up. Logan knocked her cracked helmet off her head. Long curly tresses tumbled down. He gazed at her scarred, burned face with wonder. That was the secret she was trying to hide. Her entire right side was destroyed. He felt horrible. The light grew brighter, eclipsing everything. Logan yelled as sparks flew off the nearby cars and the sentinel. People began to run and duck into alleyways to protect themselves from the showers of sparks. Then the light died and everything was quiet. The sun peeped out from behind a cloud, warming the streets.

People slowly appeared on the street, muttering again. Logan gasped as his body healed the burns from the sparks. He looked down at Raye, searching wildly for some sign that she was still alive, for some hope.

"Our Raye of hope will not be extinguished in the final hour," Malcolm said, appearing from the center of the crowd. He looked at his mistress with a smile. Logan looked at the crowd of astonished faces, hoping to see a familiar one. Malcolm gently kissed the top of Raye's head. Logan pressed his own forehead to hers and let out a heart-wrenching sob. He kissed it. Storm bent and gently kissed her too. They all took turns, as if to pay respects. Suddenly Raye gasped. She coughed and choked on air, blinking her eyes wide. Everyone began cheering and shouting. "It's over, miss. The damage is done. Hope is always around."


	7. Chapter 7: Forever

"Miss, you look absolutely magnificent!" Malcolm praised. Raye twirled for him in a midnight purple evening gown. She wore a peacock-green and blue mask, shrouding half her face. Malcolm stuck out a hand for her. She took it, stepping gracefully down onto the last step.

"Louis really outdid himself this time," she giggled.

"As did you miss. The school is here. I felt that it was only fair on such short notice to make them your VIPs for tonight. I thought it was fitting," he said, escorting her into the grand ballroom. She recognized her maids, twirling around in their own dresses. The chefs were carefully placing plates full of food at the seating areas. Raye searched the crowd.

"There he is!" she said casually. Logan came forward and took her hand. He bowed slightly at Malcolm. She laughed as he spun her into a waltz. "I didn't know you could dance," she teased.

"Neither did I. Storm had cram sessions after we received your invitation," he said.

"I'm impressed with the suit. It really is great," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Not my idea, but thank you," he said. Storm and Hank twirled past them.

"Raye! So nice of you to invite us to this! I'm having a wonderful time!" Hank laughed. Raye smiled behind her mask and turned back to Logan.

"That was a brave thing you did," she whispered. "Staying with me, I mean."

"That was something you did. You were killed for us. It takes courage to do something like that," he said.

"Such wise words from a rough rugged man like you!" she laughed. He smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm a man of many talents. Malcolm said that was your true power."

"He's always yammering about that kind of stuff. I've never actually done it. Everything was just so overwhelming and—"

"It's okay, Raye. You're alive, that's all that matters. And that virus is destroyed."

"Yes, Magneto didn't count on my survival so it's done and over with. Now all we have to worry about is huge, building crushing robots. You know that was one of my office buildings I smashed into," she snorted. Logan laughed. Rogue and Bobby swept by, Rogue laughing at something he had said.

"I see there's been more than one thing cured at the school," she said. Logan shrugged.

"I just can't get over the fact that you told me and not Malcolm," he said. "Or was that just paranoia from the virus?"

"No, I told you Logan because there's something about you. I'm never going to age. I absorbed your power. I guess I was just thinking about the future and what we could have had," she whispered. She rested her head on his chest. His heart pounded; its steady rhythm comforted her.

"What we still have," he whispered, resting his chin on her head. He hadn't thought of that. What if this bloomed into something other than teacher/student? This was another memory he could hold on to, physically and mentally. Raye glanced up at him and smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her smile dropping.

"Nothing. I'm just so amazed," he whispered.

"At what?"

"You," Logan whispered. He gently kissed her knuckles. The memories of Jean pressed into his mind by pain and love suddenly seemed to subside. Is that what he had to do? He had to fight down the anger and pain with love. And Raye was suddenly the only thing in the room. He twirled her around, feeling her warmth. And that was all he needed. Forever.


End file.
